jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
song and album) |type = Close-Range Stand Range Irrelevant |mangadebut = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C (2m)SBR Chapter 79: D4C (12) -Love Train- |durability = A |precision = A |potential = A |colors = SteelBallRun }} , frequently shortened to and translated back into Japanese as , is the Stand of Funny Valentine, featured in Steel Ball Run. Serving to establish the existence of a sort of multiverse, D4C is uniquely powerful within the series. Appearance D4C has a humanoid form with large, upright horns that somewhat resemble the ears of a leporid; a masked mandible, and a light body, lined by an almost unbroken seam or trim. It's designed after the image of leather being stitched together, like on a baseball.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy Under its brow, its eyes appear to emote a cold gaze. After a late encounter''SBR Chapter 83: Ball Breaker (1)'' with Gyro Zeppeli, along with Valentine, D4C's appearance changes drastically as a result of Valentine's rapid aging at the hands of Gyro's Stand, losing a layer of its garb/armor/covering, including its horns. Even after Valentine recovers his health, D4C keeps its new form. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap is white and pink in all media featuring it. Personality D4C expresses no particular personality. However, representing Valentine's spirit across all dimensions, passing between a number of his bodies and linking each to the "root world" of the Corpse, D4C's abilities lend it peculiar depth. Abilities D4C is among the most powerful Stands in the series. In its default form, it is a close-range Stand with above-average strength and speed. It is able to punch a grown man away violentlySBR Chapter 69 and rivals a transformed Diego in speed.SBR Chapter 75 Although still exploring its full potential, Valentine is adept and creative with its powers. Dimension Hop Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows different parallel worlds/dimensions to co-exist at the same time and/or in the same place. It also allows its user to visit these parallel worlds/dimensions and interact with them. Valentine travels by being closed between two objects, shown first by putting himself between a chair and the ground.SBR Chapter 61 Liquid materials, such as water count as objects as well, and even dust or steam. Valentine only needs an infinitesimal part of himself put between two objects to be able to hop between dimensions. Following that, Valentine may reappear from anywhere, like emerging from someone's back, presumably by affecting objects in a neighboring dimension. One of the early facets of this power was that Valentine was impervious to projectiles as the hit body part would transform simply into a hole, however this was then left out after it's initial usage.SBR Chapter 68 Valentine can also pull other people or items to other dimensions by forcing them between two objects or into the object he uses as portal; for instance he can slam a door on them while they are backed against a wall. However, as no two versions of the same person or thing can co-exist in the same dimension, one of them will have to go back into their own. If not, and if they get too close to one another, both will crumble, splitting into Menger sponges before obliteration,SBR Chapter 70 potentially causing an explosive reaction that may harm those close by.SBR Chapter 74 This rule does not apply to Valentine himself. Valentine can also only partially drag people into a new dimension, immobilizing them inside an object. Diego Brando has demonstrated that people other than the Stand User can pull people to other dimensions if he reuses the same objects that were used to drag them between dimensions. It is explained that between dimensions, gravity as a force is able to persist with Valentine when he hops between dimensions. This keeps him from breaking into pieces and becoming scattered across the different worlds.SBR Chapter 81: D4C (14) -Love Train- p.4 If Funny Valentine is injured, he can hop into another dimension and transfer his D4C to this world's Valentine.SBR Chapter 77 Said Valentine acquires the memory of the previous Valentine and becomes the 'Root Valentine' by virtue of now possessing the Stand, but his consciousness remains different from that of the previous owner. Nevertheless, since each Valentine is dedicated to gathering the Corpse Parts and has the same personality, the differences are unnoticeable. Furthermore, he can summon any number of alternate selves to a target dimension in order to outnumber his opponents. These Valentines do not have D4C's of their own however, this Stand seemingly being wholly unique to the 'Root World', the single universe where the Corpse resides. During early chapters, people were somehow able to see into different dimensions from different angles, but this property is never expanded on. Love Train |namesake = Love Train ( song) |type = Evolved Stand Range Irrelevant |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A |precision = A |potential = C }} is the evolved form of D4C, temporarily given to Valentine by Lucy Steel's stand Ticket to Ride. As a blessing from the Saint's Corpse, Love Train is an overwhelmingly powerful ability that is both lethal and invincible thanks to its power over the concept of "misfortune". Only a miraculous power of the same scope as the Saint's Corpse may overpower it. Misfortune Redirection While Ticket to Ride is active, Valentine becomes effectively invincible, hiding within a pocket dimension (also described as a gap in space) delimited by a wall of light that follows him.SBR Chapter 78 The wall of light generated by Lucy's body (Ticket to Ride) has the ability to redirect all misfortune that comes in Valentine's way, leaving only good fortune. The harmful energy that passes through the wall of light is sent far away from the user and is passed onto individuals anywhere on Earth as bad luck. For instance, Johnny's imperfect nail shots could be cancelled and the harm manifesting as fatal accident throughout the world. Because Valentine can manipulate the form of the pocket dimension as he sees fit, it can allow him to seemingly stand midair, glide at high speeds or flatten himself. It is shown when he pursues Johnny and Gyro under the train tracks, and across a grassy field.SBR Chapter 80 Due to Ticket to Ride's ability, neutral objects continuously move closer to Lucy, including trees, signs, and even the oceans.SBR Chapter 82 These shifts in position seem to favor Valentine. Besides being invincible to attacks while within the gap in space, D4C can make even its most insignificant attacks fatal. Any wound would quickly travel up the body until it eventually reaches a vital spot before dealing damage. A scratch or bite on the finger can become a scratch on the heart. The only downside is that D4C must temporarily leave the safety of the gap in space and becomes vulnerable. Love Train can only be used at a certain distance from Lucy, so if she is moved away from him, then he is forcibly pulled with her and must exit the wall to be free to walk around.SBR Chapter 81 The only known power able to break through D4C -Love Train- is the Super Spin. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga (D4C)= D4C Reveal.gif|Promotional Video D4C DirtyDeedsDoneDirtCheap.gif|Promotional Video D4C Sponges.gif|Promotional Video Volume 97.jpg|SBR Volume 17 SBR Chapter 69.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 69 SBR Chapter 79.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 79 D4Ccolor.png|The original design of D4C D4CFV3.png|The effect of D4C on Funny Valentine FValentineWD4C.png|Johnny's ultimatum for Valentine |-| Manga (Love Train)= Valentine_Powered.JPG|D4C -Love Train- SBR Chapter 81.png|Cover, SBR Chapter 81 ValentineUnhorsesJohnny.png|D4C unhorses Johnny d4c changed sbr86.png|Aged D4C Valentine_hit.JPG|D4C after Gyro's second hit |-| Game= D4C ASB.jpg|D4C as it appears in All Star Battle Valentine.png|Valentine and D4C's intro in All Star Battle D4CEyesOfHeaven.PNG|D4C as it appears in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure d4c. 2.jpg|Cell phone stand, side view D4cstand.jpg|Funny Valentine and D4C cell phone stand Trivia *Araki states that the rabbit-like design of D4C's head came about because he wanted the Stand's silhouette to be completely different from the Stands of the previous main antagonists, so he decided to give it long ears. * In the English localization of All Star Battle, D4C is only referred to by the shorthand D4C, whilst the full phrase "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" is generally changed to a synonym phrase ("Time to perform some dishonest acts at a fair and reasonable price!"). The JoJo Glossary seemingly mocks this change by claiming that "No one knows what this mysterious abbreviation means". * In Eyes of Heaven, it's explained that the Menger sponge-based dimension effect does not apply towards two versions of the same object or person if they are from the same timeline. This explains why two Joseph Joestars (both Part 2 and Part 3) can coexist and safely interact with each other. * D4C's Stats are Similar to Star Platinum. References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Evolved Stands